A Boy Named Adam
by ChibiRaihaHK
Summary: It's a TSW fic. I'll probably do a trilogy on it. Anyway, PLEASE r+r!
1. Chapter 1

A Boy Named Adam  
  
Writer: ChibiRaihaHK  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side)  
  
Summary: Alrighty... I'm not sure how many of you out there would like this. It's a FF: TSW fic... I don't own the characters, yadda yadda yadda... Anyway, this is a prequel to the movie. I probably will write a trilogy... That is, IF and ONLY IF I get at least five reviews in the next four weeks. One more thing... I can't tell at the moment, but probably I will change a hell of a lot of stuff from the movie. You have been warned...  
  
Now that I'm done, ONWARD!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Run Adam!" The nine-year old boy heard his father yell at him. He tried to obey, but his feet wouldn't budge from their spot. "Hurry! While you still have a chance!" The father screamed once more. Then he felt it.  
  
A Neko Phantom tentacle cut through the air and into the man's chest. As the man felt his spirit being ripped away from his body, he gathered the last ounce of strength he had left and screamed out, "RUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Adam watched in absolute horror as he saw his father fall with a thud next to the dead body of his mother and twin sister. He was paralyzed at that moment; his body unable to function. But when the alien creature turned and looked toward his way, his feet unfroze and started to run. The boy had no choice but to follow wherever his feet led him. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter; he was going anywhere but here.  
  
He didn't know how long he had run, or if any Phantoms were chasing him. What he DID know -- and see -- was a small church in front of him. Anyone would know hiding wouldn't have helped, but for some reason his young mind guided his body to go in. He entered the building carefully, then ran and hid behind a large row of pews. There he curled up and started to cry.  
  
  
  
Aki watched in shock at the once beutiful city of San Francisco. Dead bodies were everywhere, and smoldering ember was scattered all over the place. She knew she should get moving, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Gray asked, "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded, then forced her body to move. Gray followed close behind.  
  
They-- along with other students of the Houston Military Academy-- had been sent to scan the city for any possible survivors. The group had split and had been paired up to do the job more quickly and efficiently. her partner was Gray Edwards, a boy in the same grade as her.  
  
Aki checked her computer, but she didn't seethe small blue dot that appeared when it had located a life form. She turned left, and so did Gray. Nothing. She turned a corner to the right. Nothing again. She gave up. It was time to head back.  
  
She looked at Gray, and he nodded. They both turned around and made a move to go back when...  
  
Aki's computer suddenly started beeping. A survivor had been found. It pointed straight ahead...toward a small church, directly in front of them. She started to run toward it. Gray followed her (A bit confused, I might add).  
  
When the two reached the church, they carefully entered, looking around. At first, they didn't see anything; then they heard a small sniffling sound coming from the rows. The two approached, this time Gray in the lead. He walked cautiously toward where the sound was coming from, then stopped so suddenly that Aki nearly bumped into him. She was about to give him a questioning look, but decided to drop it when he crouched down in front of something. What the two saw surprised them immensely.  
  
A little boy, curled up and crying.  
  
  
  
Adam felt something move in front of him. Thinking it was a Phantom, he merely curled up even tighter around himself. He was surprised when he heard a voice ask him, "Are you alright little one?"  
  
He looked up abruptly, and saw two figures in front of him; a woman with a computer in her hands and a man in soldier uniform. The man asked him again, "Are you alone?"  
  
Thinking it important to answer, Adam nodded his head. The soldier looked at the woman, then turned back at him. "You have nowhere to go, don't you." It was more a statement than question. Adam shook his head. He had no home to go to. Not now.  
  
  
  
Gray looked at the small boy. It was plain to see that he had lost his family during the attack. He was amazed that this child had managed to escape the Phantoms. "You have nowhere to go, don't you." The boy shook his head.  
  
"Then would you like to come with me and this lady?" The child simply stared at him. Gray smiled inside his helmet. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved forward to pick the tiny boy up. Surprisingly, he did not fight back or cower away like he had half-expected him to. Instead, he felt small arms hug his neck tightly. Aki smiled at him. Together, the three of them headed back to where the transport was waiting.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my fic. I don't know what I was on. Don't ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy named Adam  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Well, this is the second chapter of the fic. I don't own the characters (except Adam), so don't sue me. This takes place BEFORE the movie, and is when Gray and Aki are still in the Houston Military Academy. When the lines have three spaces between them, it means that there is a scene change. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected  
  
  
  
To Adam, the transport ride was scarier than anything he had ever imagined. There were soldiers all around him, each of them big and burly, making themselves look like giants to him. He clung tightly to the man who had found him.  
  
Seeming to sense his discomfort, the man took his helmet off and smiled down at him. Adam didn't know what it was, but something told him that he could trust this person. He smiled back a little.  
  
"What's your name?" the soldier asked, pulling the boy onto his lap.  
  
"Adam. Adam Michael Conwell, Jr." Adam answered.  
  
"That's a Great name, Adam." The man said to the boy in front of him. "My name is Gray Edwards. That lady over there is Aki Ross." He introduced himself and the lady that was with him earlier.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Aki said, sending a gentle smile toward their way.  
  
They are so much like mom and dad. Adam thought. So caring. He snuggled a bit more into Gray's hug. Strange. I wonder how that can be....  
  
Within minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When the transport reached the docking bay of the HMA, the recruits filed out wordlessly. Gray was the last to get off, careful not to wake Adam up. After going through the scanning (Adam didn't get up during his turn; instead he went on sleeping until Gray picked him back up), Gray went to his room in the student quarters and set the sleeping boy down on the bed. He then walked out, shutting the door behind him quietly.  
  
"Well?" Aki asked him, making him jump a good ten feet in the air. "Well what?" Gray asked back, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Well what are we going to about Adam?" Aki said, rolling her eyes a little. He sighed. "Seriously, I just don't know. I don't much like the idea of sending the kid to an orphanage or somewhere, but we don't have much choice right now. He could stay here with us for a few days or so, but..." He trailed off, leaning his head on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Run Adam!" Adam could hear his father again. "Dad!" he tried to reach his father. "Dad wait!"  
  
"No Adam, don't come any closer!" His father yelled frantically. "But dad-- " "Aarghhh!"  
  
  
  
"Dad!!" Adam shot up from the bed. His face was beaded with cold sweat, and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Dad...dad..." The scene where his father fell played over and over in his mind. "No..."  
  
"Adam, what's wrong?!" The door to the room slammed open, and the man- Gray - entered in top speed. One look at the small boy told him everything. He walked over to the bed and gave the crying child a comforting hug.  
  
"Dad... gone..." Adam managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"Shhh.." Gray said, while rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "I know...I know how much you want them back... But you have to let go, Adam... Try to believe, that they are in a better place now..."  
  
  
  
Aki looked at the two from the doorway. Poor kid... She looked at the crying child sympathetically. He doesn't deserve this kind of pain.  
  
She was surprised at how tenderly Gray treated Adam. She'd always known that under the stern façade that he always put up there was a caring, gentle person, but up until now, she had never seen such open display of emotion.  
  
As she saw Gray cradle the small boy, a thought came to her mind. 'Sweet... He can be so sweet at times...'  
  
Unknown to her, her heart was racing in a record timing.  
  
  
  
Adam woke up at least five times that night from nightmares. Each time, Gray and Aki were therefor him, trying to comfort and calm him down.  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 A few days later...  
  
Gray groaned inwardly. He hadn't slept much last night (Adam woke up again) and he was half falling asleep in his diplomatic relations class. He had to occasionally blink several times to keep from nodding off, which was beginning to get defective.  
  
He was worried about Adam constantly though. He had left him in his room this morning when he and Aki left for class. Despite the fact that that he had known the child for only a few days, Gray had grown to like the him very much, for the boy was adorable in every which way (He would never voice that thought out loud, mind you).  
  
He focused his attention on the professor giving the speech. Seemingly he had not noticed that he was boring the hell out of his poor students, for he kept rambling on and on.  
  
Gray casually looked around the hall. His eyes shifted around, then locked onto the back of someone's head ---Aki's. He smiled. He remembered the first time he met her.  
  
  
  
"Aw crap, I'm late!" Gray muttered as he ran for his environmental economics class. Second time... He had to hurry or he would be listening to a lecture the whole day.He turned a corner...  
  
...and slammed into an unaware bystander. Books and paper flew everywhere.  
  
"Ack! I'm sorry, miss." Gray said, helping the person to her feet and picking the items scattered all over the place. "It's okay." She replied. "But can you help me? I'm new here..."  
  
"Sure." Gray said, lateness temporarily forgotten for the moment. " Could you tell me which way the economics class is? Environmental economics." The student asked. Gray's eyes widened. "That's the class I'm going to right now. Why don't you come with me?" He motioned for her to follow. As they walked toward the hall, Gray asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Aki. Aki Ross. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Gray Edwards."  
  
  
  
RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The students silently filed out the door, going either to their quarters or the cafeteria. Gray, of course, was heading for the first, when Aki called for him to wait up.  
  
"So how do you think Adam's been doing today?" She asked as she reached him.  
  
"I don't know. He said he'll be fine when I talked to him this morning, but I highly doubt he is faring as well as he said he was." Gray replied.  
  
They entered the huge building of the student quarters.  
  
  
  
Adam looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door being opened. When he saw that it was Gray and Aki, he put the book down and ran to them. "You're back!"  
  
Aki smiled at him. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Um..." Adam smiled, a little shyly. "I was reading a book you had on your desk.hope you don't mind." He addressed to Gray. The young man gave him a curious smile in return. "No, that's okay. Which book though?"  
  
"Biotechnology." Adam said. Then he noticed the looks the two had on their faces. "What?"  
  
Aki was the first to recover from the... er, shock. "Uh... Adam... Did you understand what the book was saying? She half expected him to say no, but instead, "Some parts I didn't, but mostly I did. I didn't get the part where the Phantoms traveled on a meteorite and the part where they are able to kill people by just going through them."  
  
3 An hour or two later...  
  
"I don't get it. How did Adam understand all those facts in the book? He's only nine! An he didn't forget even a word of the passages in it, either." Aki told Gray. They, along with Adam, had been taking a walk around campus (Adam insisted; he was bored). The latter was off somewhere, doing... whatever nine-year-old boys do.  
  
"Tell me about it." Gray answered. Just then Adam ran up to them. "Gray, Aki!" He called toward them.  
  
"Hey, sport, what is it?" Gray asked.  
  
"I just saw a transport land in the hangar. There were all these scientists and machines in it!" The little boy was clearly excited.  
  
"Oh?" Aki and Gray exchanged surprised glances. They hadn't heard anything about this.  
  
When the three reached the hangar, Aki looked around to see who had come for the visit. She immediately spotted Dr.Sid's bald head.  
  
"Dr.Sid!" She called. The doctor looked around, then sought out the owner of the voice.  
  
"Ah, Aki, Gray! Good to see you!" He said as he came their way. He smiled at the two of them, then his gaze dropped down to the small boy. "And who is this young gentleman?"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I gave a slight hint above, but for those of you who hadn't notices, Gray and Aki aren't actually going out yet. But don't worry, they will soon. Just wait patiently.  
  
Also, reviews are welcome. BUT DON"T FLAME ME! I'M NOT A PROFFESSIONAL YET! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yep, as usual, I don't own the FF:TSW characters. Though if you ask me, I think their owner was very cruel to kill so many of them off like that. I believe that us writers would do a better job of keeping them….. ACK! *jumps up and runs as twenty lawsuits chase her around* Get away from me! Get away from me!  
  
A.N. Sorry for the long update. I had a friggin report/newspaper to do for English, and then my mom deleted the .DLL file for my computer so it had to be reformatted. And that wiped out all the data and fics that I had typed up (grrrr) so I had to take a painstakingly LONG time to recover the stuff I had. Anyway, the important thing is that the third chapter has been uploaded, isn't it? Enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Dr. Sid crouched so he can meet the eye level of the boy in front of him. "What's your name?" "Adam Michael Conwell, mister." The child replied. Gray and Aki muffled snickers and giggles at this. No one ever called the famous Dr. Sid "mister". The said doctor ignored this.  
  
"Well, hello, Adam. My name is Dr. Sid." "Hi, Dr. Sid."  
  
Adam gave him a grin. He smiled back. It was odd that a child so young would be in the HMA-he will have to ask Aki about that later.  
  
Later that day….  
  
"How come you didn't say anything about coming to Houston, doctor? I was surprised." Aki asked Sid.  
  
"We came here on quite short notice as well. The report came in just yesterday that a bit of a progress was made here on the Phantom data. They wanted me to come over and look at it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Though I am not too sure about it. Had it been your father, maybe he would have known, but…" He trailed off.  
  
"I know. He's not here anymore. Well, it's in the past… Has there been any progress back in New York?" Aki did a veering subject change.  
  
"Not much. Almost none. The scientists and technicians there are totally useless. They can't do anything on their own. Well, I certainly hope that the new recruits we will get in the future will be better than what I have to deal with now. Now it's my turn to ask questions. Who's the boy?" The older scientist asked the question that had been inside his head for the whole day.  
  
"Adam? We brought him back from the San Francisco mission that we had a few days back…Oh! There's something I need to ask you about!" Aki exclaimed.  
  
Dr. Sid raised his eyebrows. "Well, go ahead."  
  
"A few hours before you arrived, Gray and I found Adam reading a book on biotechnology."  
  
"He could have been bored."  
  
"Yes, well, he was, but the point here is different. You see, he UNDERSTOOD what the book was saying. He didn't forget one passage from the book either. How is this possible? He's only nine."  
  
Now THIS was far more interesting than a little progress of Phantom data. Dr. Sid thought over the question carefully. Biotechnology... young age...  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps the boy has an exceptionally high IQ. It happens very rarely, but it IS possible. Do you want me to test him a little bit to see what it is?" Sid asked. A boy genius... well, that wasn't something you see everyday.  
  
"That would be great. Though I don't know whether Adam will like it or not..." Aki said, a bit skeptically.  
  
"I'll give it a shot."  
  
Just then, Adam and Gray could be seen heading back from the food court toward their way.  
  
TBC............  
  
A.N. 2: Yeah... well, sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm trying my best here. But my mom just doesn't care... arg.  
  
P.S.: Sorry CA (you know who you are), but it seems like it will be a year or two before I finally get to talk to you again. I can't go online at home, so I have to use school computer. I CAN upload chapters, but that's about it. Hehe. Sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me. Only Adam is mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
KABLAM!!!!!!  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Um, the... stuff... blew up, grandpa." Adam told Dr.Sid. Lately, he had taken to calling the old scientist "grandpa". Which the doctor did not mind. Adam was like the little grandson he never had... and very cute at that, too.  
  
Sid glanced at Adam, then immediately burst out laughing. The boy was covered from head too foot with the remains of the experiment, which had been ground liver and several other substances ( Non-dangerous, he had made sure of that). Apparently Adam had been carried away during the testing.  
  
"Doctor, are you alright? We heard something explode in here..." Students and teachers who had been passing by crowded into the lab. What they saw immediately had them knocked off their feet and rolling on the floor laughing. A small boy, who was now unable to be told from a pink snowman, stood blinking confused at them, while the most respected doctor in the world was cracking up beside him. Shouts of "Muhaha!" and "Oh my god that is SO adorable!" could be heard. Even the sternest of the professors had to grin.  
  
In a dull, strict place like the HMA, laughter like this was seldom heard. And, though Adam didn't know it, everybody was happy to have recovered their smiles -- genuine ones -- back, all to the credit of this small boy covered with ground liver.  
  
And this little episode was how Adam was finally introduced to his friends in the HMA.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam shut the textbook with the problems he was working on. For the past two hours, he had been working on the homework that Grandpa aka Dr.Sid had given him. Though he had no clue to WHY he was doing these. Ah well. He guessed there was a point somewhere (not that he bothered to find it), so he merely complied. After all, he had a hell of a lot of time, didn't he?  
  
Adam searched under his bed. Dr.Sid had gotten him a room in the schoolto stay in while it was decided what should be done with him. The room itself wasn't too big, but it was cozy. Not that he had very much to do.  
  
Ah. There it is. Adam reached and pulled out a box from under his bed. Not much was in it, but this was his treasure box. He opened the lid.  
  
Inside was a small wallet and a silver necklace. he took out the items.  
  
First, the wallet. I had been a gift from his father on his seventh birthday. He hadn't carried much around in it; rather, he had kept small photos of his family tucked in its pockets. Now he was glad he did.  
  
He had three photos altogether. One was of him and his twin sister, another of him and his parents, and the last of his whole family. He stared at the third.  
  
He and his sister had been five then. The picture had been taken by a neighbor, capturing the scene where Adam and his sister had been playing soccer in their yard, while their parents were sitting on the porch steps watching them.  
  
His sister. Evelyn had always been cheerful. She was older than him by three minutes, and they both had the same jet black hair and emerald green eyes. They would always go around playing harmless pranks on other people, and then run off together to avoid being caught. Happy days.... Something wet rolled down his cheek. He hurriedly wiped the tear away.  
  
He picked up the necklace. The chain was silver, with a small platinun cross pendant hanging on the end. He and his sister both had one, given to them by their mother as far back as he could remember.  
  
"No... Not again...." Adam whimpered, as memories of his beloved twin once again assaulted him. "Evelyn..."  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer, Adam drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. And he cried.  
  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
  
  
Gray knocked on Adam's door. "Adam, it's me. Are you in there?" He received no response, so he opened the door. "Adam...?"  
  
His eyes instantly spotted the curled up form by the bed. He walked over to it. Adam was sleeping.  
  
'He's been crying again...' Gray thought, as he lifted the boy and se him on the bed. He noticed the necklace the child was holding, as well as the photos on the floor. He picked them up. One had a younger Adam with a girl that looked exactly like him (sans hairstyle), one with Adam and two adults, and one with Adam and all three people in the two othr photos. Gray understood right away that these were Adam's family. He smiled sadly. Poor child.... He silently collected the photos and the necklace and put them in the box (also on the floor). He set it on Adam's desk, then quietly went out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Aki typed away on her laptop. She had a report due tommorow for her bio history class, and she was almost finished. She was on her last two paragraphs when she heard a knock on her room door. She got up from her seat and opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?" Gray grinned. Aki smiled back. "Sure!"  
  
"So, um, did you want something?" Aki asked, when the two were seated on her bed. She didn't know why, but these days she felt...strange... when around Gray. Not in the bad way, but...  
  
"Nah, not really." Gray gave a laz grin toward Aki's way as he leaned back on the headboard. "Just thought I'd drop by." he then sat right back up. "No, actually, that's not right." He became serious. "I visited Adam a while ago... he was cryong again. I'm worried." He lookes at Aki's eyes. "I'm not sure if it's just me or no, but... does Adam seem a little thinner to you than when we first found him?" He asked.  
  
"It's not just you. I noticed too." Grief destroys the spirit, as well as the body, she thought. Especially the mind of a child....  
  
"Aki? Aki! Hey, Miss Ross!" Gray waved his hand in front of Aki's face, breaking her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Hm? Ah, oh. Sorry. What did you say?" She asked, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Uh, do you know why Adam is getting so thin? He eats all his meals but still..." He trailed off.  
  
Aki was a bit startled. "He lost his family, Gray." "Yes, I realize that, I lost my parents too, but..."  
  
"That's because you were strong. You told me yourself that you were fifteen when... well, you know. Adam is only nine."  
  
Gray was confused, but he sort if got the idea. " Well... I guess that's true. " He murmured. "I just wish that I could make him feel better. It's been a short while, but he's like a little brother now, and..." He didn't finish.  
  
"He's young. He'll recover in time. You and I both did." Aki said, trying to reassure the young man in front of her. It seemed that Gray cared a lot for the boy Adam. And she didn't want him sad.  
  
'Now where did THAT thought come from?'  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
A.N. God, are you happy now, mj, mf? Not even fellow writers of mine are that persistent!. Sheesh! o.o -.-   
  
Not even CA.... Oh, and speaking of my little pen pal... CA, did you check your reviews? My friends (Listed above) reviewed "Death is not the end"... said they loved it.  
  
All in all, thank you, people, for reading this chapter. Thank you even more to those of you who have read it AND reviewed (not including flamers). I'll probably upload the next chapter by the time I get 8 more reviews... Hehehe.... *Evil Hein laughter* 


End file.
